touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuyuko Saigyouji
frame|right Introduction Yuyuko Saigyouji, once a human mistress to the Saigyouji clan, she is now the ghost princess of the netherworld pagoda, Hakugyokurou, her death having been a suicide. Able to invoke death in mortals and one of the relatively older beings in Gensokyo, she possesses somewhat of a mysteriously carefree but ambiguous personality and keeps very few personal friends outside of the netherworld, most notable of which being Yukari Yakumo. To play Yuyuko you must be patient, and not overly aggressive when you clearly do not have momentum. Yuyuko may seem like a powerhouse or a spam character, but her lack of defensive moves make it hazardous to play her recklessly. Thus, learning proper use of her seemingly abusable attacks will help a great deal. To benefit from her midrange it's a good idea to learn how to use set-ups and projectile cover, most notably from her 214 series and normal bullets. Normal Moves Close 5A A finger-poke with a wisp. Really good for a c.5A because the distance is rather large and covers a nice area. Chains into Yuyuko'a 5AAA chain, or can be canceled into 3A for a quick high/low mixup. Far 5A A forward-moving chop with a large butterfly. The animation for this is deceptive, the hitbox is actually just a horizontal rectangle that extends at roughly shoulder-height forward from the middle of Yuyuko's back. A pretty good poke but fairly slow. Chains into 6A but won't combo. Chains and combos into 3A. 2A A crouching finger-poke with a wisp. Chains into 6A but won't combo. Also chains and combos into 3A for a nice two hit knockdown. 3A A low sweep with some wisps. Hits low and drains one orb if blocked wrong. Charged version crushes an orb if blocked wrong. The appearance of this is deceptive again, it's extremely long but very low to the ground with a very tiny amount of vertical reach (almost no vertical reach, really). A great general purpose poke. 6A A downward chop with a large butterfly. Hits high and drains one orb if blocked wrong. Charged version crushes an orb if blocked wrong. The hitbox for this begins at roughly head-height and reaches to the ground, making it a pretty good move, but the slow startup also makes it somewhat difficult to use. j.A An airborne version of her ground c.5A. Pretty standard use jumping attack with a decent hitbox. j.6A A spinning twirl with two butterflies on either side of Yuyuko. This will move Yuyuko diagonally forward and upwards in the air. The hitbox starts directly in front and behind Yuyuko and then rotates so that the hitbox is directly below and above Yuyuko. This is a really good move that covers a lot of area, use it to smack opponents that are trying to graze your bullet moves. j.2A A diagonally downward wisp attack. This move drains half an orb with each hit if blocked wrong, and hits up to four times. The hit area on it is really huge, so it's pretty good at beating out a lot of attacks. Really good move in general. j.8A An aerial backflip. This move appears to be similar to Yuyuko's old IaMP Flip but it's significantly different in a lot of ways. This version contains no invulnerability frames, and will move Yuyuko slightly upwards. The hit area is roughly the area of Yuyuko's lower body, but slightly larger, hitting diagonally upforwards and directly vertically. D6A Yuyuko sticks out a floaty wisp in front of her while dashing forwards. Contains no graze frames. Despite its appearance this is a melee move and can't be grazed. This move has a blind spot directly in front of Yuyuko and can whiff at point blank (against thin characters anyway). Can be special canceled and combos into 623B Fanspin. D6B A dashing version of the overhead chop. Contains no graze frames, but cannot be blocked in the air. D6C Yuyuko jumps up into the air with her j.6A. Contains lots of graze frames and has the same hit area as j.6A making it really quite good. Also has crossup potential as it is possible to hit opponents from behind with this. Bullet Moves 5B Spews a bunch of multi-colors butterflies in a fan-shape. Bullet or special cancelable on the first wave or highjump cancelable on the second wave. Chargeable to send an extra wave. Pretty decent move because it's quick, dense, and covers a lot of space. 2B Yuyuko performs a backflip and a bunch of of multicolored butterflies quickly burst into a fan shape angled upwards in front of her. Bullet or special cancelable as soon as Yuyuko touches the ground. Pretty good move because it's so fast and covers a really good area. j.B Airborne version of 5B. Bullet or special cancelable on the first wave or airdash/flight cancelable on the second wave. Chargeable to send an extra wave. 5C Pews out 6 wisps that start overhead then float near the ground and track the opponent forwards. Special cancelable on the first wisp or highjump cancelable on the fourth. Charged version pews out 9 shots. Pretty good move for just basic pestering. 2C Yuyuko ascends into the air and pews out 6 wisps that start near her feet then travel downwards and track the opponent forwards. Special or airdash/flight cancelable after the wisps appear. The downside is the startup, but this is a really good move anyway. 6C Sends out a giant wisp that starts out fast then decelerates to a slow forward moving hover. Special cancelable as soon as the wisp appears, highjump cancelable as soon as the wisp slows down. Hits three times. Lasts 3 seconds. j.C Aerial version of 5C, pews 6 shots. Charged version pews 10 shots. j.6C Aerial version of 6C. j.2C Similar to 5C, but fires at a larger downward arc. Special Moves Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos :Midscreen : ::f.A 6C j.2A ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: 6C does not connect from very far, but this combo is really worth learning. ::f.A 6C 421B/C j.A j.8A ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::5A 2B 6C j.2A ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 :Near Corner: ::5AAA 6C j.A j.8A ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Induces blue ring. :Corner ::5AA 2B 2C j.66 j.2A 5AAA :Damage: 3600+ :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Works on everyone but Marisa, Yukari, Tenshi, Youmu, Udonge and Suika. ::5AAA 5AA 623B/C :Damage: 2837 :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: Universal BNB. Wait for the opponent to drop a little after wallslam before doing 5AA. ::(5AA 2B j.2A)x3 5AAA ' :Damage: 4951 :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :Notes: The Komachi Loop. Only works on Komachi. Delay the j.2A as much as you can, so the combo won't cut before your next 5A. Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We1qd0xY9N0 (with 2b 623b ender, no point using this anymore) ::'5AAA 2B 623B/C :Damage: 2598 :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Easy universal BNB that induces blue ring.